Separación
by New Horizon Visible
Summary: Como estarán los titanes después de 20 años sin verse? Genderbend. No es poesía.
1. Ruinas de una ciudad

Los Titanes han desaparecido.

Se fueron.

A la edad de 20, decidieron separase y desaparecer.

Nadie sabe la razón.

Dejaron la ciudad sin nadie que protegiera a los ciudadanos.

Slade controla la ciudad.

Todos están aterrados.


	2. Robin

Estoy viva.

Lamentablemente viva.

Viva.

Condenada.

Me odio.

Me convertí en una amenaza.

Culpa.

La culpa es la única cosa que me recuerda que era humana.

Estoy acostumbrada a olvidar que es ser humana.

Porque ya no soy una humana.

Soy un monstruo.


	3. Starfire

La vida te puede dar muchas sorpresas.

Están las felices y las tristes.

Yo recuerdo que era feliz.

Viva con la bendición de ser feliz.

Ya no.

Experiencias tristes llegaron a mi.

Mi gente esta en guerra.

Y no voy a perder.

No otra vez.


	4. Cyborg

¿Porque siento?

No debería sentir.

Soy una máquina.

Una máquina por el amor de Dios.

Pero lo hago.

Quiero dejar de sentir.

Esto me está matando.

No es el dolor.

Estoy acostumbrado.

Son las memorias.

Los extraño.

Pero no los puedo ver.

Se han ido.


	5. Chico Bestia

Ira.

Dulce ira.

Una bestia.

Un bestia alimentada con ira.

Eso es todo lo que soy.

Estúpido ADN.

Estúpido cuerpo.

Estúpidas memorias.

Estúpidos amigos.

Estúpida vida.

Mi vida esta tan jodida.

Lo único que quiero es ser normal.

Pero no puedo.

Mi pasado me continua persiguiendo.

Por favor que alguien me salve.


	6. Crow

Estoy harta de siempre ser el serio y aburrido.

Soy el completo opuesto de eso.

Nadie sabe en realidad como soy.

Es por eso que me echaron de Azarath en primer lugar.

Oh, bueno es mi turno para disfrutar de la vida.

Para hacer lo que e gusta sin estarme controlándome.

Con las personas que me gustan o demonios, vampiros y hombres lobo para el caso.


	7. La Reunión

Caminaba por la calle. Toda la ciudad se ahogó en... No sé en qué. Me da asco. Bueno, calle, ¿eh? Boulevard de la luz del día. ¿Luz del día? Realmente, ugh. Luz del día. ¿Esto puede ser más irónico? Es un maldito vampiro! Quiero ver su cara de tonto cuando descubrió compro una casa en el "Bulevar de la luz del día" Bueno, ahora la llave. ¿Dónde la puse? Dime por favor que no la deje en mi casa. Debería estar aquí! ¡ Maldita sea! Espera. Está en mi bajo. En la maleta. Voy a ver, eh, Ah sí, está aquí. Abrir la puerta. La habitación es roja, dulce!

-Llegas tarde - Oh es Dante. Tiempo para recordarlo que compraría una casa en la luz del día.

-Te quemarás, sabes. -

-¿Por qué debería quemar, pequeña cagada de papá?

-Porque, chupasangre...-

-Eres es un híbrido, idiota.-

-Déjame terminar imbécil, comprar una casa en la luz del día.-

-Vamos yo no soy tan estúpido.-

-Mira por ti mismo, idiota.-

Salió. Ja, es hora de reconocer que es un estúpido vampiro. Un segundo, ¿que hora es? Son apenas las seis de la tarde. Si se va a quemar. Corrí hacia la puerta. Llegue y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-Qué diablos! Crow! -

-Revisaste el reloj? -

-Qué hora es? -

-Seis en punto, Dante. -

-Oh.-

-Sí, si no fuera por mí te andarías quemando muy bien ahora.-

-Gracias hombre-

-No hay problema, de todos modos, dónde están los demás? -

-Keila, Chris y Steve están esperando en el sótano -

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? -

-Tienes la nueva canción? -

-¿Con quién crees que estas hablando?-

-Por eso te digo.-

Esta canción, tal vez puede ser difícil. Para mí. Tiene recuerdos y sentimientos. ¿Cómo nos separamos? Éramos como una familia.

Toda una familia, con el duro, Robin, la veo la vida en rosa, Starfire, el despreocupado, Chico Bestia, el consejero personal, Cyborg y el loco, yo.

Pero es aquí que pertenezco. Con mis amigos Chris, Steve y Dante. Y por supuesto Keila. Pero no puedo olvidarlos. Créeme lo he intentado. Un día que estaba tan roto que no salí de mi casa durante días, fue un gran día. ¿Por qué? Porque Keila quién literalmente entró a la fuerza en mi casa me ayudo. Ella me salvó de mi pasado.

Keila, estoy seguro que amará nuestra nueva canción. Es decir, espero. Sólo quiero que se sienta especial. Ella es especial. Y ella es muy inteligente. Pero no entiendo cómo es mi novia. ¿Cómo ella incluso me soporta? Eh, creo que algunas cosas en la vida permanecerá como misterios.

- Y terminamos a las nueve y media!-Dante me grita, nueve y media. Tengo que recordar eso. De todos modos, estoy seguro que esto va a ser nuestro nuevo éxito!

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿cómo estás Beth? - pregunto a la camarera.<p>

-Cuándo vas a aprender?-ella rodó los ojos, supongo que no voy tener ni una oportunidad.

-Sólo preguntando. Me preocupo por ti.-tal vez tenga una oportunidad. Tal vez...

-Córtalo, Cyborg. Lo siento, Jack.- Eso es todo. No tengo ninguna oportunidad. Bueno lo intente.

-No te preocupes. Ambos son mis nombres.-

-Que va a ser esta noche? -

-Lo mismo por favor. -

-Ok, un café oscuro en el camino -

Se fue. A la cocina, por supuesto. Pero, ah. ¿Cómo este fin así? Un día fuimos los mejores amigos otro enemigos mortales. ¿Qué ha pasado? Crow, chico bestia, Robin, Starfire, me. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién fue el que empezó todo esto?

Tal vez, después de todo era yo.

Me empecé a separar. Pero era porque tenía miedo de nadie. Todo el mundo cambió.

La amargura de Chico Bestia.

La dureza excesiva de entonces nuestro líder Robin.

Entonces la crisis de Crow.

Y luego la retorcida mente de Starfire.

-Aquí esta, Jack? -

- Oh, sí gracias.-

-Estás bien? -

-Sí, me perdí en mi mente -

Tomo un sorbo, mmm, está bueno. Me recuerda de los tiempos en la torre T. Cuando Robin despertaba y hacía café para ella, yo, Crow y Starfire.

Sigo pensando en el desastre que hizimos. Como todas las noches. Termino mi café. Beth viene a mi mesa.

-Cuánto es?-pregunto, ya lo sé. Hábito.

-Lo invita la casa - sonrío, Beth...

-Gracias, Beth. Mmm, lo siento qué hora es? -

- Son casi las 10:00. -

- Oh, hombre van a cerrar el refugio! Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana!-

Y corro para volver al refugio.

* * *

><p>Están cerrando, son casi la diez. Mi oportunidad. Me convierto en una hormiga verde.<p>

Las puertas se cierran detrás de mí. Me escondo debajo de una mesa y esperar hasta que se apague la luz. Cuando se apaga salgo y me estiro, es cansado estar en una forma por más de media hora. Comienzo la recolección de alimentos.

Como, como todo lo que pueda. Todos los días son así.

Echo de menos despertar en una cama caliente, ir a la cocina para hacerme un desayuno de tofu y tomar un buen vaso de jugo de naranja.

Ahora si tengo suerte yo recibiré una cena decente y no más. Tal vez la compañía de algún insecto.

Patético. Soy patético. Recuerdo... ah.

Incluso el amargo sentido del humor de Crow era mejor que esto. Mis peleas con Cyborg. Starfire la optimista. O tal vez las órdenes de Robin.

Mis amigos. Me refiero a mi ex-amigos. No quiero recordar.

No he estado aquí en un buen rato. Vamos a ver las noticias. Tomé un periódico.

Alcalde asesinado. ¡ Otra vez!

Fuerzas Militares , secuestradas. Normal

Una nueva temporada de Guns & more. Meh

Una nueva película de vampiros. Normal

Nada nuevo, otra vez. Comencé a comer una hamburguesa. Si es una hamburguesa. Cuando tiene hambre no le importa lo que está comiendo. Si no es carne. Odio comer esto, pero es único que te puedo ver en este mini-market. Comida chatarra.

Espera un segundo, estoy seguro que lo tengo aquí. Mi foto. Una foto con mi familia. ¿Por qué conservo esto?

Es sólo una foto, con los rostros de los que llamé alguna vez mi familia. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo tirar esto a la basura?

Los odio. ¿Dónde estás, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Crow?

Chicos los necesito.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde están los cuarteles Slade?-<p>

-No sabemos, nuestra Majestad-

-No te preocupes Glarnog.-

-Debería, mi reina.-

Camino delante de ellos, me halaga pero esto es suficiente. Necesito hablar con Slade. Slade esta loco. Han declarado la guerra a mi reino. Fue hace una semana. La tensión ha crecido muy rápidamente. Todo mi pueblo comenzó a armarse. Esto es una locura. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Si estuviera Crow, o Chico Bestia o Cyborg. Incluso Robin. Ellos me ayudarán. Crow encuentraría el lugar y Slade incluso con sus poderes oscuros. Chico Bestia tomaría el aroma de Slade. Cyborg buscará en todas las cámaras en la ciudad. Y Robin diría los más problable lugares donde puede esconderse Slade.

Los extraño. Ellos son mi familia. Yo no he perdido toda esperanza, pero es difícil ser feliz cuando no los he visto en casi 20 años.

Espero que verlos de nuevo. Pero lo dudo. Debería dedicarme nuevamente en la guerra. Necesito hacer un tratado con Slade. Al menos hablar con él y evitar una guerra en la que nadie va a ganar. No es fácil por lo menos. Tengo que líder a líder. Porque si no él atacará mis guerreros sin piedad. Y exactamente no sé lo que es capaz de hacer. ¿Qué se hará para mis soldados si él los captura?

Estoy segura de que mi pueblo va a luchar, somos guerreros y no nos rendiremos a él. No merece vivir. Pero, creo que tiene una especie de contrato con el diablo para hacerse inmortal. Eso debería ser. Es decir, ¿cómo puedes sobrevivir a todo lo que ha pasado? Es imposible. Tengo que encontrarlo. Pase lo que pase.

- Mi Reina.-

-Sí? -

-Alguien requiere atención.- Un policía se acerca a mí, yo no los he visto en años. Pero algo es diferente. Sé que los uniformes son de Slade eso está claro. Pero es otra cosa.

- Tienes que venir conmigo - él me señalo

- Retractate inferior...-

-Glarnog, por favor, que es de lo que soy acusada?-

-Hay un toque de queda a las 10:00 y son las diez y media, está arrestada.

* * *

><p>Bueno, es una noche tranquila, como siempre.<p>

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Estoy en la oficina de policía. Como una mujer policía. Esto debe ser lo correcto.

Ser la fuerza de la justicia.

Pero no sé ahora qué es ser bueno o malo. Soy un monstruo. Estoy protegiendo a Slade. Estoy en la policía de Slade.

No puedo creer lo que soy. Continuo revisando los archivos.

Por protestar contra Slade. Cinco años de prisión...

Por estar borracho. Un día...

-Hola, misteriosa chica- Kent, cree que puede decirme hola yo soy la líder de los Teen Titans. Yo era. De todos modos...

-Kent ¡ Cállate! ¿Estoy leyendo!-

-Ahh, el hombre que protesta y el borracho, eh.-

-Realmente? ¿EH! Esto es una mierda de mierda! Por hacer algo bien cinco años y para estar ebrio un día. Cuando estás borracho no puede controlarse. Puedes matar a alguien! ¿Qué carajos!-

-Robin, cálmate. Ahora eres parte de Slade. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el archivo nuevo del hombre que tendrá cinco años de prisión por escribir "Slade apesta!" en un correo?- Sacudí mi cabeza. Tiene razón. Esto está muy mal!

-Eso es lo que pensé, si dices que otra vez voy a poner te en una celda. -

Me pongo a limpiar mi escritorio, suspiro. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tal vez si mi equipo estaba aquí. Pero no están aquí.

-Hey soñadora, tenemos 4 delincuentes.-Subo mi cabeza para ver a los cuatro. Bien uno era verde, otro era mitad robot, el otro tiene pelo negro y ojos rojos y la chica tiene el pelo naranja. Mi equipo.

-Me voy de aquí - dijo Crow. Oh, no! Si va por esa puerta recibirá un choque. Rompió las esposas, pues él es más fuerte. Y tomar su maleta. ¿Una maleta? Todos los guardias permanecer congelados en sus lugares.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y cuando él llego a la puerta una descarga eléctrica fue recibida por su cuerpo y luego se empezó a convulsionar para finalmente colapsar.

Corro a ver es que estaba bien, pero no respondió. Veo las caras de los demás.

Chico Bestia estaba impresionado, sin palabras.

Cyborg quedo mirando el cuerpo frío en mis manos.

Starfire estaba llorando.

Crow comenzó a abrir los ojos, para mi alivio estaba vivo.

- Quítate de encima.-yo creo que no me reconocía

-Crow? - me atrevo a decir su nombre, se levantó y se me quedo mirando. Sé que no puede creer que yo estoy aquí. O tal vez hace.

-Robin, puedes hacerlo mejor. - Se fue con los otros, y juntos los otros guardias los pusieron en una celda.

Nunca me imagine para verlos de nuevo. Me pasan los archivos, su sentencia es para... 1 mes!

- Debes estar bromeando! - los funcionarios gire a verme. Y bueno mi equipo sólo comienza a reír. Incluso Crow, eso es algo nuevo, tal vez si sigo con esto que puedo estar con ellos.

-Robin, Cállate, quieres? - me dice Kent. Exactamente lo que necesito.

-No!, es un puto abuso de poder!, quién demonios Slade cree que es?, el Presidente de la mierda o lo que? Él es un idiota con una cara! ¡No! No tiene un rostro para mostrar!... - Mi equipo se esta revolcando de la risa, casi ahogándose.

Kent tomó mis manos y arroja en la celda de mi equipo.

-Tienes que callar, si sigues así serás la muerte en la próxima semana.-

Permanezco en silencio. Me siento en la celda y me muevo hacia atrás. Trato de hablar con alguien, pero todos me ignoran. No me importa si ellos no quieren verme.

Esta es la reunión que he estado esperando.


	8. La celda

-Umm, chicos?- Creo que no fue la manera más lista de llamar su atención. Digo nadie se volteó a verme.

Les dire el panorama, yo estoy en el centro si se ve desde una vista aérea, Crow esta en la esquina inferor izquierda junto a la "cama", arriba de ella esta su bajo, guitarra, lo que sea que tenga en esa funda. Cybborg esta con la cara hacia el techo de la celda pero pegado a los barrotes en la esquina superior derecha, Star...

-¿Robin, como terminaste trabajando para Slade?- Cyborg me pregunta, un segundo.

-¿De quien es la ropa?¿Porque te escondes?-Creo ahora que esa si fue una buena manera de llamar porque todos se me quedarn viendo como si fuera una idiota.

-¡¿Tu de quien crees que nos escondemos, si somos los buenos?!- Puedo oir el sarcasmo goteando de esas palabras, pero impresionante es que no fue Crow quien lo dijo fue Chico Bestia?!

-¿WOW! Mejoraste!- Crow sonrío. SOnrío? SONRÍO?! Es algo escalofriante, es como ver a la parca sonreír. Sin ofernder claro esta parquita. Hay porque no hay algo de madera por aqui!

-¿Y tu desde cuando sonries!- Chico Bestia intervino.-Tu nunca sonríes a menos de que este slaiendo sangre a chorros de alguien!-

-¿Crow encontro el amors!-Starfire añadio con sus ojos ilusionados, como si hubiera visto la vida desde otro punto. A quien engaño ella es una cursi de lo peor. Al igual que yo. Cosa que nadie tiene que saber. Lo siguiente que paso fue algo que jámas como chica pense llegar a ver en Crow, verlo sonrojarse.

-SI, Y?-Crow agarro la funda y escondio su cabeza y cuerpo detras de ella.

-Alto QUE?!- Chico Bestia, no se como describir su reacción.-¿¡El bicho raro tienen novia!?-

En ese momento Crow salio de su escondite para conforntarse con el, algo que se debe notar es que sus colmillos estan más crecido y se ve algo más ¿musculoso?, no se porque pero tiene un aire de chico malo. Y se ve bastante bien. ¿QUE?No me juzguen he estado casi 15 años sin ver algo que valga la pena. Y este vale la pena.

Y se quita la camiseta. Y el verdecito también.

La cabeza de Starfire y la mía chocan para acabar suspirando como un par de chicas del colegio. Nos quedamos observando su torso y pecho luego la lanza a la cama y nos da la espalda.

-Chicos, yo Cyborg, que tengo la licensia oficial para monitorear esta pelea, asi que comienzen.-

Cuando me voy dando cuenta de que se van a golpear, me interpongo entre ellos dandole la cara a Crow y la espalda a CB.

-Y no hay otra manera de arreglarse?-

-Pero me dijo bicho raro! Alguien lo debe poner en su lugar!- Dijo apuntado a CB y accidentalmente pega su cuerpo un poco más con el mío intentado llegara CB, me doy cuenta de que él es mucho más alto que yo así que mi cara literalmente queda en el hueco que su cuello hace. Su torso esta bastante fuerte y moldeado. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

-Te lo mereces me robaste a Terra!- Manotea CB.

-No me la robe! Ella me perseguía!- Se separa un poco y vuelve a acercarse como queriendome comprimir al grado de no existir, lo hace con tanta fuerza que creo que desapareceré de la galaxia. Cuando se da cuenta lo deja e hacer y me dirige una mirada de "lo siento" y le regreso una de "no importa, perdonado"

-Así que dices que era una arrastrada!-

-Bueno, tu lo dijiste técnicamente.-

-Ven acá niño bonito y pelea.-

-Te resulto atractivo?- Él arquea las cejas y se separa de mi y de él. Ash, porque se piensa que CB es gay.

-No claro que no, eres un niño mimado de mami.- Intenta defenderse en vano, la cara de Crow lo dice todo. Él lo hizo recoradr un momento de su infancia que todos aquí sabemos que esta mal. La madre de Crow lo abandono y su padre lo uso.

-Yo no tuve una madre que cuidara por mí.- Una lágrima recorre su cara y todos sabemos que la cagó y feo.

En ese momento la celda se abre.


End file.
